


Under the Sun

by ShrugAbug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender!Pidge, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar!Allura, EarthBender!Hunk, F/M, Firebender!Keith, M/M, WaterBender!Lance, shiro cant bend- but he can fuck you up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrugAbug/pseuds/ShrugAbug
Summary: Cycles before Aang, there was an Avatar born into the Southern Watertribe.Her name was Allura, and this was her story told through the eyes of everyone but her.





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making his way out of camp, his sister a good three feet behind, Lance was left to his thoughts. Instead of looking at the frozen horizon and the peak of sun, he wondered where that dream had come from. Lance was a good two years older than when he had done his water-boating test, and he had never had a fear of drowning. The snow around his legs shifted, as if it could sense his distress. He glared at the point of a mountain in the distance, and only stopped when his sister hurried up next to him. She was out of breath, her long hair falling in front of her eyes. She appeared exasperated, and stood up. Putting one hand on his arm, and the other pointing she asked him a question. "What the quiznak is that?"

Frigid water was pushing in.

It was coming in through his nose and semiparted mouth. It was clogging him up from the inside, willing him to inhale. His blue eyes focused on the surface, an ever fading bright blue that was getting darker by the moment. If he could he would cry. Instead, he slammed his mouth shut. His fingers went numb then. He wanted to thrash, to fight, but he knew the pressing sea wouldn't allow him. His hand started to scratch at his throat.

Lance would not (probably) die by fucking drowning, that was for goddamn sure. 

Dark spots started to dance in his vision, obscuring his view of the sky and everything around it. His toes went numb now, and he in the back of his mind he realized he couldn't move if he tried. So he started to close his eyes and relax, letting the current take him. If he was useless in his tribe, only good at throwing icicles and spears from long distance, was he even worth it? No, that thought was too depressing. He would finish with a happy one.

Thoughts like his sister, with her bright to blue eyes to rival his own, and her white hair and caramel skin, and even the two small, dark beauty marks under the edges of her eyes. He would think of Coran, their adoptive father after their real parents died to the group who called themselves the Galra. He would think of anything but the dark and unknown water wrapping him up and never letting go. He would go with happy thoughts-

Lance woke up. His furs were too hot, so he shoved them off. Sweat was running down his body, and he let out a sigh. His breath fogged the air. Flopping back down on his mat, he layed down on his back and glared at the top of his tent. He was still shaken, replaying the dram of suffocation and water in his head over and over again. There was a rustling next to him, and his sister sat up.

"Lance? Are you okay? You were thrashing quite a lot earlier." Allura asked, her blue eyes shining curiously. 

He sat up and wiped his forehead, before reaching for a leather band to tie it back in a ponytail. "I'm fine Lur. Just a bad dream."

She nodded then scooted over to glance at him more closely. "You look troubled. Would you like to go outside for a while?"

Lance looked at her, them let out a small smile as he finished tying his hair back. He stood up and extended a hand to his sister to help her up. She clasped it and stood up next to him. 

Her white hair wasn't plaited as it normally was, and the hair loops she usually sported were no longer there. Instead it framed her face in soft waves. Her mouth was pointed downwards as she grabbed her anorak and pulled it over her head. She kept glancing at Lance as she got ready to go outside.

He held out a hand to stop her when she started pulling her hair back. "It doesn't matter, Lur. We can head out now. Besides, we can practice some of your bending while we're at it."

His twin nodded, then pushed past him to get to the entrance of the tent. She held it open to let him go through. 

Lance stepped out into the camp. Hard packed snow walls, (courtesy of the other water benders in the tribe) tents prepped around, a store for food, and a firepit sat in the area. He let out a smile when he saw a soft flurry was already falling. "Do you think we'll get any more waterbenders this year?"

Allura stopped next to him, tilted her head, and nodded. "Yeah. Winter is starting early, and many women are expecting soon. It's only a matter of time before our waterbender population grows."

He smiles, and starts making his way forward. "There's already a lot of waterbenders in the tribe. Including you Lur. Do you think any of them will be the Avatar?" 

She shrugs as they make their way out of camp, casually throwing a look over her shoulder to make sure Coran wasn't racing to find them. She sighed, before placing her hand on his shoulder, halting both of them. She pulled her cracked lip between her teeth, chewing on it as she thought. Taking a breath, she peered at him anxiously. "What if the avatar had already been born? We don't even know where Avatar Yaa went! She could have died when she went missing."

Lance brushed her hand off of his shoulder before holding it between his. He smiled at her, letting the conversation end there. The tall teen brushed a snow flurry off of her cheek and backed away before starting to the edge of camp. He pulled his coat tighter around his shoulder and huffed out a breath just to watch it fog before dissipating.

Making his way out of camp, his sister a good three feet behind, Lance was left to his thoughts. Instead of looking at the frozen horizon and the peak of sun, he wondered where that dream had come from. Lance was a good two years older than when he had done his water-boating test, and he had never had a fear of drowning. The snow around his legs shifted, as if it could sense his distress. He glared at the point of a mountain in the distance, and only stopped when his sister hurried up next to him. She was out of breath, her long hair falling in front of her eyes. She appeared exasperated, and stood up. Putting one hand on his arm, and the other pointing she asked him a question. "What the quiznak is that?"

Lance stopped and stared.

In the blue waters of the Southern Pole, a large boat was pushing through. It had dark wood, and metal coatings. There was a flag draped between two poles. It was a royal purple, with a bright red emblem on it. Two points came from the top and made their way into tapering points at the bottom. There was a middle that made it look suspiciously like a skull. It was also familiar although Lance couldn't place it immediately. 

Lance stopped, before shifting his hip and covering them under a wall of snow. His sister was wide eyed, before she shifted as well to help take some of the bending off. She started a sweeping motion with her hand and Lance followed, causing a small rift for them to see through. They were camouflaged and able to observe the ship.

Allura dropped to her knees and beckoned for him to do the same. She inched closer to him and hissed through her teeth. "That ship is Galra." Lance exhaled shakily. "What exactly are they doing here?"

If he could have, Lance would have thrown his hands up in the air. Instead he pegged her with an annoyed look. "How am I supposed to know? I thought they weren't going to bother with our tribe anymore. Haven't they already taken enough people?"

She sighed, and army crawled forward. They were silent apart from the crunch of snow beneath her. "I don't think they're here for more prisoners."

The ship hit the side of the glacier. One of the sailors on board jumped down and waved the others down. It was different than the time they had come to squash any resistance in the Souther Water Tribe. They had been loud, and made sure everyone knew they were there. Now they were quiet. It was shady, and Lance had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The siblings got their first look at the person who dropped down from the boat. They were shorter than Lance, and much paler. There was a bandanna covering the lower half of their face, and they had the pointed eyes of the Fire Nation. Black hair fell along their face. The new comer glanced around before raising and hand and waving it forward. Another man jumped down next to him. They were almost a few heads taller, and had a tuft of white hair sticking out. He placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

No one else came off of the boat.

Lance looked at his sister, who in turn made eye contact with him. He pointed two fingers down, and then at them. He wanted to melt the snow at their feet and trap them.

She opened her in shock. "We could get in trouble for doing this! Lance this is stupid."

The teen took his undershirt and pulled it over his mouth a nose, mimicking the way the shorter newcomer had it. She sighed and followed, then shoved her hood up to hide her hair. Allura was clearly thinking this was a stupid idea, but slowly stood up. Lance got up and put his hands in the air.

His sister did it as well, and as one the dropped them near their cores and twisted harshly, as if they were dislocating a foot. Twenty paces away, the snow become soft so the two men would fall through. It hardened quickly though, forming ice around their waists. The one with a bandanna startled harshly, before slamming his hand on the ice. Flames licked at his fist.

Allura slammed her fingers up so the ice would envelop his hands and harden. She then relaxed so the wall of snow hiding them from sight vanished.

The tall one saw them first. Even from a distance Lance could see his eyes widen in shock. He jerked his head, the white lock on his head falling into his eyes. He hissed something out, and the other looked towards the siblings. He lunged, but couldn't get far because he was covered in ice. 

Lance made the way over to them, treading lightly. Any footsteps he made was quickly covered with snow. His sister did the same, but was gently swaying her hands at her side. With how she was doing it, the two teens would only have to move and it would rise, instead of going through the few miliseconds of softening it first. When they reached the two men in the ice, Lance had to correct his thoughts from earlier. They were only boys, albeit the taller one was obviously older than him. If he had to guess though, Mr. Bandanna was probably around his age. 

Allura inhaled, probably thinking of what to ask the newcomers what they were doing here. 

"So, Mister I'm-Going-To-Cover-My-Face and you, you could cut me with your jaw and I would thank you, what exactly are you doing here?"

Allura stiffened and glared at him.

The older one looked at the two of them warily, then hesitantly glanced at where the moon was in the sky. "I- we can't tell you that. Not! Not because we mean to hurt you, but mainly because we don't know if we can trust you."

The other boy growled at them. "I might mean to hurt them, especially if they report to the Galra."

Allura leaned down then, interest perked. "Does that mean that you do not work for the Galra then?"

The blue eyed boy in the group snorted, before pursing his lips. If they didn't work for the Galra, then why did they have a Galra ship? "I don't know. Explain what you're doing here, or your two handsome faces are going to die of hypothermia."

The younger one (who Lance was now going to refer to as Penguin Spit) scoffed. "As if I could die from hypothermia. If you haven't noticed, I can firebend. I could burn both of you like a cr-" Penguin Spit suddenly sunk farther in the ice. Now he was up to his shoulders.

The older one sighed. "We're on the run from the Galra. My brother here helped me escape."

Lance backed away from him and whispered to Allura. "He's an escaped prisoner! How- what- why? Now they're even more dangerous!"

His sister looked at him and gnawed on her lip again. She proceeded to sit down in the ice.

Lance gaped at her, because this was quite possibly the worst idea his sister had ever thought of. According to Coran, he was supposed to be the one who wanted to do crazy things. Like penguin sledding when the Polarbear dogs were out. This- sitting with two quite handsome fugitives, (one who looked like they were quite possible of burning a fuse, if he wasn't quite literally five feet under) who were on the run from the Galra, was literally idiotic, imbecilic, foolish, and stupid. So he shook his head and plopped down next to her.

"Tell us why you're here, gorgeous people."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm an archaeologist. I study the past and what it means. Me and one of my friends were called out to Ember Island. There had been a sighting of an ancient tomb, and we wanted to investigate. It could've been a huge step for all of us- they said it had something to do with past Avatars. We could'be learned more about them. Our research went smoothly for half a moon cycle. The Galra came to the island, and proceeded to take me, my friend, and his father prisoner.

Shiro swallowed, looking at the two waterbenders in front of him. The boy was relaxed casually, his feet spread apart in front of him and an expecting look on his face. He was assuming the girl was his sister, and she was sitting with her feet folded neatly beneath her blue anorak. Her face didn't betray as much expression as her sibling, but her bright blue eyes held a curiosity usually only seen in small children. The two appeared as if they had never seen another person ( let alone two ) that wasn't from their tribe.

"We're here because, as already stated, we're on the run from the Galra."

The boy pulled a sour face and his sister laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were icey at the mention of the group. Shiro considered the possible of past history, but cast it away. He didn't know enough about them to begin piecing together background information.

"I'm an archaeologist. I study the past and what it means. Me and one of my friends were called out to Ember Island. There had been a sighting of an ancient tomb, and we wanted to investigate. It could've been a huge step for all of us- they said it had something to do with past Avatars. We could've learned more about them. Our research went smoothly for half a moon cycle. Then the Galra came to the island, and proceeded to take me, my friend, and his father prisoner.

"They arrived in the night. It was a smooth and calculated attack, and the three of us were helpless against them. They took our research and dropped us off at Klysu Island. It was here we were separated from my friend's dad. They sent him to a labor camp, one called Azure Point. The rest of us were put to the fighting pits. They had us fight there. I... Don't really remember anymore than that. After the pits I just flash to being on this boat with Keith. Then we came here. It's a short story but it's the truth. And there's actually no way I could think of a story like that with the current threat of frostbite and hypothermia."

The female in front of him mulled over the response, before standing up. She looked to her sibling for a moment. They communicated silently, and she nodded. Shifting into a stance that looked like it came out of a ceremonial dance, she pressed her hands together at her core before thrusting them upwards. Shiro and Keith were shot upwards and sprawled unceremoniously across the ice. Her brother stood up and flicked his hand so Keith was covered in water. It would be impossible for him to use fire this cold and soaked.

The girl straightened. "My name is Allura. This is my brother Lance. You two will be coming with us to our camp. I know where this Azure Point is. But me and my brother have a feeling neither of you are telling us everything. That being said, we will try to get you out of the South Pole as fast as possible."

Keith looked at her and snarled. "I- we're on the run from the Galra! And you just say that we can't stay here for even a little while? What the hell?"

Lance stepped forward the palm of his hand flowing forward. Keith was struck with a sudden small pile of snow over him. Allura didn't look perturbed, although she had shifted backwards. "You are on the run from the Galra, that is correct. Already we are risking our heads if we allow you to stay at our camp. The South Pole has been under Galra control for the past five years. We are risking our family to even talk to you." She stated, her eyes cold.

Her brother shook his head, before looking down at Keith. The firebender had quieted down after listening to Allura. "This is stupid. Even if they look like spirits this is stupid. And bringing a firebender into camp? It's practically saying, let's go tame a fucking polarbeardog and see where that gets us!" Allura's brother hissed.

The tanned boy turned on his heel and made his way towards absolutely nothing. Shiro smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. The snow fell off of Keith and Allura appeared to have a new resolve in her shoulder. "Let us get going then. Follow me, if you will.

She followed the direction her brother went. Keith stumbled to his feet and glared at their retreating figures before walking. If he had been heated enough, Shiro could imagine a faint dusting of pink across his cheekbones.

While they were walking, his half-brother had his eyebrows furrowed. There was something on his mind. "Keith? What's going on?" "There was something I didn't tell you. I had passed by Matt while I was being brought to the pits. He was being taken to the labor camps, but he told me something about the Blade of Marmora. They're apparently a rebel group. He wanted me to bring you to them. Said it would all come back to you eventually."

Shiro ran a numbed hand through his hair. "They might have been the one's to give us the tip about the job. I can't remember that well. Matt would though.

He's always remembered those sorts of things."

Keith nodded, then cupped his hands to heave a breath into them. His gaze was skeptical now, as the outlines of their captors/saviors/leaders led the way. "Do you think we should trust them?"

"Do you think they should trust us? All we've told them is what I know. They don't even know my name." His half-brother nodded. 

They were silent until one of the few hills of snow they crossed showed the home of the Southern waterbenders.

The watertribe camp was layed out in front of them. In the waning moonlight and beginning of a sunrise, the camp was half purple and half white. Igloos and tents were on one side, while there was stores on the other. A large fire pit was in the middle, and a snow longhouse was built behind it, most likely a gathering place. Shiro noticed there wasn't any wood, which was a drastic difference from what he was used to. He also managed to look surprised when he found the waterbender siblings had stopped next to them.

Lance's eyes were narrowed and his sister was mumbling under her breath. There was a silence in the air.

"I'm honestly glad that Coran doesn't room with us anymore." Lance whispered loudly, mainly to Allura. "Because if he did, getting these two in would be incredibly awkward and a whole lot of can I keep them and shaggydog eyes."

His sister huffed, and looked at the group of teenagers. "We can probably sneak in from the back. You two are going to have to stay in our tent for the time being. And you? Keith? You cannot by any means firebend. Everyone would go crazy."

Keith nodded. Lance slid down the slope, and made his way to the back of the camp. There wasn't an entrance, and Shiro watched as the two waterbenders made an arch for them to pass through. The group moved quickly to a tent that looked like everyother one. There was multiple animal hides sewn together and placed over a supportive icicle. It looked cold, but it kept the snow out.

Allura pushed open the flap and gestured for Keith and Shiro to get in.

When Lance followed after them, she let it fall so the entrance was closed. Pursing her lips, her eyes scanned over the two teens.

Her brother sat down behind her to keep an ear out for any tribes people waking up. "My uncle Coran is in one of the tents near us. He has good ears, so I need you two to stay quiet for the time being. Oh no, this was a stupid idea. Listen, I need you two to stay silent. I'm not entirely sure how long we can have you here. I already stated that we need you out of here soon, but I'm not entirely sure how long that will take." The girl sighed, and twisted a strand of her white hair between her fingers. Her brows were furrowed.

Lance slipped over to her. "The camp will be waking up soon. Now, I'm not entirely sure why these two decided to take a field trip to the South Pole- oh wait it's for a frakking labor camp. So we get your friend out within the next quarter moon cycle, put you three on the ship, and say goodbye. That, Allura, is how we are going to get these weird," he added jazz hands here,"hitchhikers out of our hair." Keith glared at Lance, but thankfully kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Shiro scratched at his prosthetic arm and nodded. "That sounds suitable. Thank you for letting us stay here. I imagine it's not an easy thing to do for complete strangers."

"Damn right it's not easy."

Allura smacked her brother and glared. "Anyone who is against the Galra is our friend. They are despicable. I apologize for my brother."

Her said brother threw his hands in the air. "I'm going out. I'll see if uncle Coran is up. Maybe then I can talk to someone who is not completely crazy. I'm thinking of turning you over to the healers Allura. Your mind is going cuckoo."

Keith stared at his retreating figure and let out a low breath. Shiro watched his half-brother and smiled, before folding his hands in his lap. "I hope we don't bring you any trouble. It's not our intention."

"I understand. I never did get any of your names." Shiro nodded. "My name is Shiro. This is my half-brother Keith."

She smiled, and Shiro could feel his heart pump. There was a dimple in her right cheek, under the two small birthmarks in the corner of her eyes.

"Get some rest. We can talk more about getting your friend and you off the island. I know Lance can give us a more detailed plan for this. He's always been good at this sort of thing. Like stealing pygmy whale blubber and throwing it at adults."

Shiro swallowed, and nudged his brother. He put an arm across his shoulder and nodded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this probably sucks mmkay
> 
> It's too choppy (whoops) doesn't have enough description, my dialogue is awkward, and sorry for making this exist. Things I need to work on I guess.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd rustled, their blue eyes staring at the Galran Commander. He was no General, apparently. Lance was surprised that someone who looked like a malformed cat could be so high in command.

Lance decided the two prisoners were irrefutably stupid. 

First, they decided to break out of the Galra prison was an amazing idea, let’s do it, not a chance of dying. Second, they decided that it was a good idea to break a friend out of Azure Point, one of the most secure camps in the whole world. Lastly, it was let’s drag two unsuspecting waterbenders into this because why not?

It was their fault that the Galra decided to make their appearance known the next morning.

The two had been settled in for at least a day, with only a few close calls. Coran had almost walked into their tent, but with an awkward save by Lance he ah managed to call him away to talk about ‘men things’. Honestly, he didn’t exactly know what that entailed, but the conversation was interesting enough after a few minutes. But one day after the morning they had found the two, the Galra had come to the South Pole, proudly displaying the obnoxious purple flag on their ships. He was happy to say though, that no one rushed them when the General of the ship put his first foot in the snow. 

They used waterbenders to get down, bending the water to create a slope one could ski down with the correct shoes. The General, who had an unnatural purple hue to his skin, had gone down it with dignity and only a small look of discomfort. 

His face was pinched, and two tufts of hair sprung away from the back of his head like small ears. 

“I am Commander Sendak, and I have come to look for two young and dangerous men.”

The crowd rustled, their blue eyes staring at the Galran Commander. He was no General, apparently. Lance was surprised that someone who looked like a malformed cat could be so high in command. 

His yellow eyes cut through the crowd like soft butter, and it landed on more than a few women. A small grin pulled at his mouth, although the man quickly wiped it away.

“The two are terrorists, along with another young man. We have reason to believe they came to the South Pole to help their third and fourth partner in crime escape from Azure Point. If any of you have any idea where or what these two ruffians have been up to, it would make your life much easier. After all, no one would notice if a few people were to go missing, would they?” A small predator-like grin tugged at his face, and Allura and Lance walked back to their tent once the crowd dispersed. They managed to make it look like they weren’t rushing.

When they reached their tent, it took Lance’s waning self-restraint to not start yelling. Instead, he started whispering angrily. “You said you escaped from them, that they wouldn’t want to hunt you down almost immediately. Well, surprise, there’s a man that looks like he belongs at the shoddy end of a rainbow outside with that skin tone, asking about two murderous men. He didn’t say murderous but did you kill somebody? Holy shiznit.”

Allura put a hand on his shoulder, then eyed the two of them. “We’re leaving the South Pole.”

Lance gaped at her. “What! No! What’re you on? Are you just gonna spring that on me? What the quiznak Allura!”

“I’ve talked it over with Keith and Shiro-”

“Screw them! You’re talking to me right now, not them, and you just so happen to tell me we’re leaving the South Pole! While the Galra are outside, talking about bringing these two in and absolutely ruining our whole tribe?”

“Coran knows.”

“Am I the only one who didn’t know?”

“Yes.”

“This is a bull.”

“I’m sorry you think that, but we need to leave.”

Lance stopped and saw the plain desperation on her face. Allura seemed like she needed to get out of here like there was a plan she had. Something she wasn’t telling him. They would talk about this later.  
“I don't want to go along with this. Is Coran coming with us?” 

“I… I think so.”

“And he agreed to this?”

“Not entirely. He just said he would chaperone this.”

“Allura, I’m the one who’s supposed to make stupid decisions. That’s my job. You’re not supposed to do this.”

She drew herself up to her full height, looking regal with her hair pulled back and looped in front of her face. She seemed to glow and looked at him with the same eyes that were his, “Lance, they know people who fight against the Galra. Who tries to stop them and protect those who can’t protect themselves. The people who can’t bend.”

Lance furrowed his brows, then glanced uneasily outside. This was a stupid decision, but he could see that his sister would leave no matter what. And he needed to be there to protect her. A family was family and that was sacred. 

“We’ll talk about this on the boat. They’re going to start searching tents. Take the back entrance, get out of the camp. I’ll grab Coran and we can go. Stay safe.”

He shot a look at the two who were sitting awkwardly at the end of the tent and Lance’s eyes brewed up a murderous storm. “I will not hesitate to throw either of you to the Galra if she gets hurt. Even if you’re gorgeous. Go.”

Lance turned, cursing himself for wasting too much time. They spent too many words arguing, and now the group needed to sneak out the back. He made his way over to Coran, who was standing with another man of the tribe. It was interesting, really, how Coran looked to be the one most suited to live in the Poles. His skin tone was pale, could almost be counted porcelain, and his mustache would keep any snow from getting in his mouth when it was flurrying. Although, it didn’t really matter because they were leaving, and this was a remarkably stupid idea. 

He looked at his ‘uncle’ and gestured to his tent. “I need to talk to you, Coran. It’s about Allura. She’s not feeling too good. She keeps saying that we need to get out of the camp or else she’s going to puke. And believe me, I believe her because of she… well, you know how Allura can get.”

Coran eyed him, then shrugged, throwing a quick goodbye to the man he was talking to. Later, Lance might feel guilty for interrupting a conversation. That or Coran would give him crap about it and then he would feel guilty. Really, it was whatever decided to come first. It was probably the latter. 

When they entered the sibling’s tent, he was happy to see that the trio had already cleared out. Coran looked at him in surprise, because where was Allura? Wasn’t she supposed to be seconds away from vomiting like a splattered man with too much alcohol in his belly? “We’re leaving, Coran. Now. Apparently, Allura likes to spring things on people seconds before it’s important.”

Coran shot him a deadpan look. “I wonder where she got that from.”

“Ouch, old man. I almost felt that. But we should probably get going.”

Coran shrugged, then slapped him on the shoulder with a grim grin. Honestly, Lance was confused as to how that emotion worked. It was a grin, but the eyes told a completely different story. People and their emotions were quite odd if he was to say so himself. “My boy, I already knew Allura wouldn’t last her whole life here. And I knew you would go with her because of that. Now, we must leave, for the Galra are snooping through every single tent and not leaving a stone unturned.”

“Listen, didn’t I just say we had to leave now? And what does not leaving a stone unturned mean?”

“Just go, Lance!”

Lance shrugged, then followed Coran as they made their way out of the back entrance from the tent. The way it was positioned, the skin had two flaps. One was in the back, while the other was in the front. It was a good way to funnel people out if there was ever an emergency, and it made sure that there was always an exit when you felt like a caged mammoth. 

They left through the wall, creating a doorway much like the one they used to smuggle the two ‘delinquents’ in. Coran couldn’t bend water, fire, earth, or air. He was a normal man and that made Lance and Allura more protective of him. Of course, it was usually Coran who busted them out of trouble and he who would protect them, but that was a fact the two siblings chose to ignore. 

When they reached the outside of the snow-packed walls, they had to move fast. Yelling had already sprouted from the camp like a bad plague, being picked up by each Galra soldier and bender. They had realized that one tent was completely empty and that no matter where they looked, they couldn’t find the people who lived there. Therefore, the people who lived there were definitely guilty or knew something. And of course, since there were fresh prints that led directly to them, Coran and Lance had to run and follow the three before them’s prints. Oh, how fun this was going to be.

They raced then, when they heard the Galra waterbenders chasing them. Every once in a while Lance threw his hand back to throw them off of their trail. He would mess up the prints, and every once in a while he would make it look like they pointed off in a different direction. Since he was doing it fast and in ridiculous haste, if their pursuers tried to look hard enough it would be easy to find them.

Coran shoved him to make him go faster. 

“That’s rude, Coran!”

“Say that again when we aren’t being chased by talented people, young man!”

Lance decided he won that round and moved both of his hands so they would slide through the snow faster. It wasn’t something he had tried on his own, only with Allura when he actually did try. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

He ran, and when they crested the top of one of the slopes, the two were happy to see that Allura, Keith, and Shiro were already on the boat and waving them over. Pumping a fist, he put on a burst of speed and was happy to see his uncle do the same. They might make it out of this alive and not plopped in Azure Point.

When they reached the side of the boat, Lance was happy to see a slide was already created for them to enter on. There were steps carved out of it as well, so Lance praised his sister for making it easier on them when climbing up. He was halfway up the slide when it started to melt under his feet though.

His sister yelled out from above them. “Waterbenders! Keith, can you take care of them?”

A burst of flame shot out from above the ship, a loud curse, and their stairway stopped mushing. Lance put his own bending to use and solidified it, going against the other bender's will. More unfamiliar voices lined up behind them and Lance’s adrenaline was peeking. Shooting a hand out, he boosted Coran up and then himself. He gave a brief hug to his sister, before talking.

“We need to work it like a hunter’s boat. Crest the waves the way they want to go, don’t fight against the tide. Got it?”

After an affirming nod from his sister, Lance raced (and by the way, this whole running thing was putting a cramp in his side. Literally and figuratively) to the other side of the side and pulled.

After gaining a rhythm with his sister and doing a battle of the wills with waterbenders tens of meters away, they finally pulled away from the glacial ice and snow. Now they were around frigid waters that were lapping around the metal covered boat, and this was his and Allura’s territory. Although more than half of the world was their territory if you thought about it. Lance decided now wasn’t the time to think about it. 

Letting out a growl, they sped up how fast the ship was cruising through the waters, creating sharp turns whenever an iceberg was coming straight up from the sides or front. He let out a yelp of happiness when his sister slackened her grip so they could stop.

He was tired. Lance wasn’t used to using his bending so forcefully and for so long. Sure, the two were able to move a hunting boat faster and with half the expending energy, but when you were moving a boat with five people that was made of metal and wood, all of a sudden it was much harder. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at his sister with exasperation.

“I’m just saying, this was a stupid idea. And what happened to your friend on Azure Point?”

“We’ll get him later-”

“I actually hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
